Duda?
by Neriyura
Summary: Yixing awalnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan obrolan tentang 'duda' dan dosen muda yang kebetulan duda juga di grup chat kelasnya, tapi... SuLay fic


**Duda?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay,**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Yixing mengerutkan kening kesal mendengar _handphone_ yang sedari tadi ia simpan di bawah sebelah kaki meja tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara untuk memberitahu adanya notifikasi dari aplikasi _chating_ nya.

Terpaksa ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya dari atas _keyboard_ laptop dan menunduk untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang masih tergeletak cantik di bawah untuk sekedar menengok apa yang anak-anak kelasnya obrolkan sampai seheboh itu.

Yups, Yixing sudah menduga bahwa notifikasi itu asalnya dari tarian jempol teman-teman sekelasnya yang memenuhi grup _chat_ kelas. karena apa? _Well_ , apa yang diharapkan jomblo kronis—sesepuh jomblo, kalau kata teman-teman kurang ajarnya mah—dengan daya tarik _zero_ seperti Zhang Yixing?

Well, ia bukan sepenuhnya tidak atraktif sih, justru bisa dibilang Yixing itu pemuda tampan dan imut, apalagi pipinya punya dua lesung pipit yang bila tersenyum manis sekali. Tapi ia terlalu kaku, lebih tepatnya ia terlalu canggung jika ia sedang didekati orang lain. karena pengalaman masa lalu tentang percintaannya yang sering atau sama sekali tidak ada yang berakhir baik, jadi ia selalu curiga dan yeah, akhirya ia jadi tidak terlalu perduli dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan.

Meskipun tetap saja, ia berharap suatu hari ia bisa dicintai dengan tulus juga seperti tokoh-tokoh dari novel romans yang kadang ia baca.

Dan apa yang diobrolkan oleh teman-teman rempongnya yang sama sekali tidak berfaedah kembali membuat ia menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sesekali tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya.

Yeah, dengan tidak berfaedahnya, mereka mengobrolkan tentang 'duda'

Yups duda.

Yixing mencoba menscroll awal mula perdebatan mereka kenapa bisa jadi membahas tentang duda.

Minseok: Guysss… aku baru saja dapat kabar dari bu Yoona, besok mata kuliah gawat darurat dosennya dari luar yaa

Baekhyun: Kenapa dari luar? Kenapa tidak di dalam saja, kan biar cepet jadi? xD

Minseok: Apanyaaaa baek?

Baekhyun: Eh keceplosan..

Zitao: Aku masih polos

Kyungsoo: Siapa hyung?

Minseok:Polos ya hmm, aku tak percaya xDD Kalau tidak salah namanya pak Junmyeon kyungsoo

Baekhyun: dosennya masih muda? Ganteng? -.-

Kyungsoo: Baek, si jangkung kelas sebelah apa kabar?

Baekhyun:Ups…

Minseok: Sudah tidur sana baek, nanti kalau kamu banyak omong dicerai chanyeol loh

Baekhyun: Oh tidak, dia tidak akan menceraikankuuu

Zitao: Talak tiga tapi

Minseok: Tao diam-diam sekalinya ngomong nyelekit yaa :'DD

Baekhyun: Tinggal cari lagi

Kyungsoo: Banyak maba (mahasiswa baru) ya baek?

Minseok _: It's you, right?_ Kyungsoo? hahaha _what's his name again?_ KAAAIIIII

Kyungsoo: /

Baekhyun: Aku tidak suka berondong

Kyungsoo: Tapi duda suka?

Baekhyun: Duda yang banyak duitnya mah kuy lah :"D

Zitao: Duren saja lah, lebih menggoda. Eh keceplosan

Minseok: Kata bu Yoona, dosen gadar dari luar itu duda katanya

Kyungsoo: Waaaa, tahu saja Minseok hyung

Baekhyun: Jadi, mau sama duda saja?

Zitao: Langsung pinta nomernya. Nanti keburu ditikung

Kyungsoo: Haaaa pecinta duda

Baekhyun: Sebentaaar, pak Junmyeon duda anaknya berapa? Nanti kalau tiba-tiba jadi mama kaannn… hmm

Minseok: Mama muda lebih menggoda hm

Zitao: tidak apa-apa Baek, jadi kalau wafat kan seru rebutan warisan

Minseok: Tao, ih otak jahatnya jalan terus

Zitao: Jadi baek, lebih milih duda berduit atau Chanyeol?

Baekhyun: Pilih Chanyeol jadi duda

Kyungsoo; Baek, aku screenshot nanti aku kirim ke Chanyeol

Baekhyun: Kyungie, kenapa mendukung aku sudahan sama Chankuhh

Kyungsoo: Kan biar sama duda. Duda kan lebih menggoda, apalagi yang berkumis

Minseok: Kyungsoo, aku screenshot buat Kai

Kyungsoo: *terrified*

Zitao: Wkwkwk instan karma

Yixing: Obrolan macam apa ini?

Setelah mengirim itu, Yixing kembali menyimpan _handphone_ nya di bawah meja setelah sebelumnya ia membuat _handphone_ nya ke dalam mode _silent_. Ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan obrolan teman-temannya yang sedang heboh membicarakan duda, dan dosen muda yang kebetulan duda juga.

Biarlah, mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri

Dan juga dudanya.

.

.

.

Yixing berlari seperti orang kesetanan setelah ia dengan tidak sengaja tertidur di kossannya karena terlalu lama menunggu jadwal dosen yang menjadi perdebatan anak-anak rempong kemarin malam. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, begitulah kalau dosennya dari luar, memang biasanya mereka menentukan jadwal seenak udelnya. Yups yang harusnya jam 1 siang jadi jam 4 sore, jadi bukan salah Yixing kalau ia ketiduran.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja, terlambat itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Yixing. karena Yixing tipe manusia yang memegang teguh prinsip bahwa kedisiplinan itu nomer satu dan menentukan kesuksesannya di masa depan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Yixing mengendorkan gerak kakinya dan berhenti sejenak untuk menormalkan kembali irama napas yang sudah terengah-engah setelah berlari sprint menaiki beberapa puluh anak tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang sialnya ada di lantai atas.

Perlahan ia menggerakan kenop pintu dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka pintu kelasnya yang ternyata… sepi?

Di sana hanya ada seorang pria berjaket hitam sedang memainkan ponselnya dan duduk di kursi dosen. Tunggu? Dia dosennya?

Yixing jadi salah tingkah ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan mata yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari hp yang ia pegang ketika pemuda China itu datang.

Yixing menelan ludah kasar. Sialan, Apa hanya dia yang baru datang? Kemana semangat anak-anak ketika membicarakan dosen duda dan tipe ' _lady killer'_ ini kemarin malam? Kenapa mereka malah datang terlambat?

Oh mungkin mereka terlalu lama merapikan diri supaya dinotis si duda ini.

Haha.

Persetan.

Dia yang jadi canggung sekarang. Sial.

 _Well_ , atau mungkin memang mereka menyangka bahwa dosen itu akan datang terlambat seperti pengalaman-pengalaman dengan dosen tamu yang lain. Tapi, kalau hampir semua mahasiswa datang terlambat, itu namanya keterlaluan, kan?

Yixing menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Apa ia harus minta maaf karena datang terlambat untuk mewakili seluruh kelasnya? Tapi melihat dosen yang kalau tidak salah namanya Junmyeon itu kembali melihat layar handphone, ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya, dan akhirnya ia dengan perlahan duduk di barisan tengah.

Setelah pantatnya menempel di kursi, suasana kembali hening. terlalu hening sampai-sampai suara detik jam yang sedang berputar terdengar jelas.

 _Awkward._

Yixing jadi menyesal datang duluan.

"Ehem"

Setelah beberapa saat, dan juga setelah Yixing beberapa kali mengganti posisi duduk untuk menyembunyikan kecangguangan, akhirnya si dosen muda mulai mengeluarkan suara. Meskipun hanya dehaman, Yixing paham bahwa pria bermarga Kim itu sedang berniat membuka percakapan.

"Teman-temannya kemana?" Tanyanya akhirnya setelah Yixing menoleh.

Yixing tersenyum garing sambil tangannya menggaruk tengkuk. Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang sudah ia prediksikan sedari tadi muncul juga, yeahh, meskipun agak telat sih.

"Sa-saya kurang tahu pak" Jawab Yixing jujur.

"Coba _chat_ temannya. Lima menit lagi kalau tidak datang saya akan keluar"

Yixing menelan ludah kasar. Dibalik wajah lembutnya ternyata orangnya dingin sekali. Dan sialnya, kenapa ia tidak terpikir dari tadi untuk mengechat teman-teman sekelasnya. Kampret memang.

Akhirnya dengan wajah yang masih tegang efek dari melihat tatapan tajam si duda—eh dosen, yang seolah menyimpan amarah sedalam-dalamnya, Yixing langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan langsung masuk ke grup kelas dan mengetik persis apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon barusan.

Kurang dari dua menit kemudian, terdengar suara gedebak-gedebuk dari luar menandakan mereka sedang saling salip-menyalip untuk sampai duluan di kelas. Yixing diam-diam heran juga kenapa mereka bisa sampai kelas dengan secepat itu, padahal ketika tadi Yixing mengechat, mereka masih di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Setelah semua mahasiswa sudah terlihat duduk, dosen muda itu dengan _heartless_ nya langsung berdiri dan menyalakan proyektor untuk segera memulai kuliah tidak peduli dengan mahasiswa yang masih ngos-ngosan mengatur irama napas.

Seolah tidak perduli dengan keterlambatan hampir seluruh mahasiwa (kecuali Yixing) yang keterlaluan (terlambat hampir 20 menit itu memang keterlaluan, ya), Junmyeon langsung menjelaskan materi tentang apa itu bantuan hidup dasar untuk pasien gawat darurat. Mulai dari pengkajian D-R-S-C-A-B sampai ROSC lengkap, jelas, dan tidak ada yang terlewat.

Sebenarnya, kesan dingin yang diperlihatkan tadi pada Yixing ketika para mahasiswa belum datang tidak ia tampilkan ketika mengajar. Justru ia terlihat sangat supple dan akrab dengan para mahasiswa. Yeah, entah Yixing harus merasa sial atau beruntung karena sudah melihat sisi lain dari pak Junmyeon, tapi ya sudahlah. Yixing sudah tidak memperdulikan itu lagi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Yixing kembali menarik pikirannya. Ternyata, sisi dingin Junmyeon langsung ia perlihatkan ketika latihan memberikan resusitasi jantung paru pada pasien yang henti napas dan henti jantung.

Yups, dimulai dari pengkajian harus baik sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan. Ia tidak mau tahu apapun alasannya semua mahasiswa harus bisa dan kalaupun salah harus bisa tahu dimana kesalahannya dan bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

Tadi saja ketika kloter pertama sedang latihan dan sedang menghitung kompressi, dan ternyata hitungannya terlalu cepat ia langsung menaikkan volume suaranya

"Kalian mau jika nanti ada keluarga kalian sekarat, dan di-rjp dengan hitungan seperti itu? kalian hitung yang benar! Ini menyangkut nyawa manusia!"

"I-iya pak"

Yeah, mahasiswa hanya bisa menjawab iya. Karena memang mereka mengaku salah.

Dan sekarang, giliran Yixing yang latihan memberikan resusitasi jantung paru. Ia mengingatkan dalam hati, tidak boleh salah tidak boleh salah tidak boleh salah.

Ya, pertama pengkajian d-r-s-c-a-b, yaitu amankan diri, amankan lingkungan, amankan korban, lalu cek respon yaitu alert, kalau tidak merespon, lanjut kaji dengan verbal (ucapan) dan pain (rasa sakit, yaitu dengan memberi tekanan pada daerah sternum) sampai pada tahap akhir yaitu unrespon atau tidak merespon. Dan meminta pertolongan.

Jika pasien tidak merespon, cek sirkulasi yaitu dengan mengecek napas dan nadi (nadi karotis, yaitu nadi yang ada di leher, minimal dengan tiga jari) secara bersamaan kurang dari 10 detik, jika nadi tidak teraba beri 30 kompresi dan 2 ventilasi. Jika nadi teraba beri 1 ventilasi setiap 6 detik. Ventilasi bisa berupa oksigen dari ampu bag atau bisa dengan cara memberikan napas buatan mouth to mouth.

Ya, Yixing sudah ingat.

"Pasien henti napas henti jantung, sekarang kalian harus apa?"

"Beri RJP pak"

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Tunggu pasien mati?"

Yixing dan teman-temannya segera memposisikan tangan, yaitu tangan non dominan di bawah dan tangan dominan di atas, di tengah-tengah sternum dengan posisi badan tegak lurus.

Setelah mulai menghitung, tiba-tiba Junmyeon mendatangi barisan Yixing.

"Kau, posisinya yang benar! Tegak lurus!"

Yixing awalnya menghiraukan, karena ia tidak mengetahui kesalahannya. Karena Yixing tidak menghiraukan teguran Junmyeon, si dosen muda itu akhirnya mendatangi Yixing lalu memegang kedua pundak Yixing dan mendorongnya kedepan.

"Posisi tegak lurus!" Ujarnya singkat.

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk dan langsung melanjutkan latihannya yang sialnya berat sekali. Ia tidak menyangka phantom dada itu ternyata keras sekali.

Dan ya, sebenarnya Yixing ingin menggerutu pada si dosen duda yang jadi bahan gossip anak kelasnya kemarin malam. Apa tidak bisa mengajar dengan biasa saja? tidak usah main bentak-bentak?

 _See_ , dosen duda _that you all want to flirt with, is a mean_. Galak. Atau kata apapun itu.

Tapi ingin hanya sekedar ingin, karena jangankan menggerutu, melihat wajah dinginnya saja rasanya langsung beku di tempat.

Dan akhirnya, ya sudahlah. Namanya juga mahasiswa. Pahit manisnya, ya telan saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Kim Junmyeon mengakhiri latihan nerakanya ketika jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk angka 8 malam. Dan di sanalah, akhirnya para mahasiswa bisa bernapas dengan lega tanpa tekanan.

Ketika Junmyeon sudah luput dari pandangan, semua uneg-uneg dari seluruh mahasiwa langsung membudal begitu saja.

"Sumpah. Wajahnya saja yang bak malaikat, kelakukannya malah seperti iblis" Ujar Minseok setelah ia memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mahasiswa di sana.

"Seriously, aku tidak sanggup lagi belajar dengannya" Sambung Kyungsoo.

" _Don't you guys wanna flirt with him?"_ Goda Yixing yang langsung mendapat tatapan ngeri dari teman-temannya.

"Haha, tidak. terima kasih, Xingie." Jawab Baekhyun,

Minseok mengiba-ibaskan tangannya "Kalau dudanya semacam itu, lebih baik tidak usah dapat duda saja"

Tao ikut mengangguk " _He's hot though_ "

"Ya, saking hotnya, dia jadi galak luar biasa"

"Nanti kalau sama dia, salah cuci piring saja dia bisa bilang 'ini berhubungan dengan nyawa manusia' ya kali"

Ucapan Minseok barusan mendapat sambutan tawa dari yang lain yang juga mengangguk menyetujui.

.

Lalu malam harinya, mereka masih kembali mengobrolkan duda.

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah jadwal Yixing untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dasarnya sebagai manusia, yaitu dengan belanja keperluan makanan mingguan. Dan seperti biasa ia pergi ke mall yang agak jauh dari rumah kossannya pagi-pagi. Sekalian hiburan untuk melepas penat oleh padatnya jadwal kuliah.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju supermarket, ia menotis seorang anak kecil sekitar umur lima tahunan sedang berjongkok meringkuk di pojokan. sebagai seorang tenaga kesehatan yang sudah dilatih empati selama beberapa semester, ia tidak bisa menghiraukan presensi anak itu dari penglihatannya.

"Adik kecil kenapa di sini?"

Suara lembut Yixing membuat anak laki-laki itu mendongak. Dengan pipi bulat yang sembab dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, anak itu menjawab "Papa hilang, kak. Papa telthethat"

Yixing ingin tertawa, tapi tidak boleh. Dik, kamu yang tersesat, bukan papamu.

"Nama papanya siapa? Mau cari sama-sama?"

"Papaku namanya umen" Lalu anak itu menatap Yixing dengan seksama "Tapi kata papa aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang yang tidak dikenal"

Yixing tersenyum "Kalau begitu, kita kenalan dulu saja, bagaimana?"

Anak itu kembali menatap Yixing, lalu berpose berpikir. Disana, Yixing gemas sekali ingin mencubit pipi anak itu.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengangguk "Iya,benar juga. Kalau kita berkenalan, jadi kita kenal"

Yixing tidak kuat. Astaga. Gemas sekali.

"Umm… kalau begitu nama adik siapa?"

"Namaku Thehun, kak"

"Thehun?"

"Bukan! tapi Thehun!"

"Iya, Thehun?"

"Bukaaan, tapi Thehun"

Oke. Yixing sudah mulai bingung sekarang. Ia mendengar dengan jelas namanya Thehun, tapi ia bilang tetap salah juga. Atau—ah, cadel

"Oh Sehun, ya?"

Akhirnya wajah anak itu mencerah kembali ketika Yixing (akhirnya) bisa mengeja namanya dengan baik dan benar.

"Nama kakak Yixing. Zhang Yixing"

"Kak Yixing"

Yixing mengusap lembut kepala anak itu "Pintar. Kalau begitu, sekarang kita cari papamu. Oke?"

"Ochee!"

.

.

.

Yixing sudah mulai lelah sekarang. Ternyata mencari papa yang tersesat itu tidak semudah mencari papa muda yang siap ditikung. Setelah hampir dua jam mencari, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda si papa akan muncul.

Yixing jadi membayangkan, bagaimana wajah orang tua ceroboh yang bisa- bisanya tersesat dan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di mall yang seluas ini.

Tapi untung saja, Sehun tidak panik karena papanya tak kunjung ditemukan, dan sekarang ia malah asik mengemut es krim yang sempat mereka beli tadi. meskipun ya, bahaya juga jika punya anak yang segampang itu memberikan kepercayaan yang terlalu tinggi pada orang yang baru dikenal.

"SEHUN?"

Teriakan suara yang terkesan familiar menyapa indra pendengaran Yixing, dan ketika pemuda China itu menoleh, benar saja, ia kenal sekali dengan sosok yang meskipun kurang tinggi tapi terlihat berwibawa di depannya sekarang.

"PAPA!" Sehun yang tadi masih anteng mengemut eskrim langsung meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kearah pria berkemeja putih itu.

Papa? _Seriously_? Orang tua ceroboh itu adalah si _Mr. perfect_ Kim Junmyeon? Yixing benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dibalik seriusnya dia ketika mengajar, masih ada sisi 'kemanusiaan' di baliknya.

"Kamu dari mana saja nak?"

"Aku dari tadi mencari papa" Lalu Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Yixing yang masih asik berdiri di sana melihat drama keluarga seperti yang suka ia tonton di tv sore hari "Bersama kakak itu"

Yixing yang ditunjuk langsung memberi senyum kikuk. "Se-Selamat siang, pak"

"Kamu—"

"Saya Zhang Yixing pak, mahasiswa dari universitas M"

Junmyeon lalu menampilkan senyum yang Yixing saja tidak menyangka bahwa tipe manusia keras macam Junmyeon bisa senyum sehangat itu "Oh iya, saya ingat kamu. Kamu yang waktu itu mahasiswa satu-satunya yang tidak 'terlalu' terlambat"

Yixing kembali tersenyum kikuk "A-ah iya pak" jawabnya. Meskipun kata 'tidar terlalu' itu masih agak janggal.

"Terima kasih ya sudah membantu anak saya"

Yixing mengibas-ibaskan tangan "A-ah tidak apa-apa pak. Sesama manusia kita harus saling membantu"

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum " _Ah, you're right_. Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau saya traktir makan siang?"

"Ah tidak perlu pak. Setelah ini saya harus belanja"

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah kamu belanja, kita makan sama-sama dan sekalian kamu saya antar pulang. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Meskipun Yixing awalnya bersikeras menolak tawaran menggiurkan si duda—eh dosen muda itu, tapi akhirnya dengan 'sedikit' paksaan dari Sehun, ia mau juga.

Lagipula, rezeki itu tidak boleh ditolak. Apalagi untuk anak kossan sepertinya.

dan ternyata, kebaikannya hari itu dijawab dengan instan pada hari itu juga. Bahkan dengan berlipat ganda. Semua barang belanjaannya dibayar oleh Junmyeon. Meskipun tidak enak awalnya, tapi sekali lagi, yang namanya rezeki tidak boleh ditolak.

Dan di sana juga, Yixing kembali seolah melihat sisi lain dari dinginnya Junmyeon ketika mengajar. Dia sosok ayah yang lembut dan perhatian. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana ia bisa berpisah dengan istrinya—ah atau ia ditinggal kea lam lain. entahlah, Yixing jadi tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Ia juga memperlakukan Yixing dengan baik. Pokoknya, sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ketika ia mengajar.

Setelah belanja, seperti yang dijanjikan, Junmyeon mengajak Yixing makan siang bersama seperti sebuah keluarga. Yixing jadi ingat, obrolan teman-temannya tentang "Duda berduit". Ah jadi beginilah rasanya jalan dengan si duda berduit itu—

Ah Yixing lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kenapa ia jadi berpikiran seperti itu? bukannya ia orang yang tidak perduli dengan cinta-cintaan? Apalagi dengan duda. Tidak. tidak. lagipula bagaimana bisa Junmyeon tertarik dengan mahasiswa bau kencur seperti dirinya.

Well, meskipun usia Yixing sudah legal untuk menikah, sih. Dan dia juga tidak akan menolak kalau jodohnya memang duda.

Ah Yixing jadi baper.

Terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yixing tidak sadar mobil Junmyeon sudah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kossannya.

"Umm… terima kasih pak, untuk semuanya"

"Iya. Saya juga berterima kasih karena kamu mau membantu anak saya"

Yixing kemudian tersenyum.

Junmyeon balas tersenyum.

Saling bertatapan.

 _Awkward._

"A-anu—" Yixing dan Junmyeon secara kebetulan mengucapkan kata yang sama dan membuat atmosphere diantara mereka menjadi lebih canggung.

"Bapak duluan" Yixing mempersilahkan.

"Umm… kalau begitu, Yixing-ah. Boleh saya minta kontaknya?" Sebelum Yixing sempat menjawab, Junmyeon kembali berujar "Ah—saya nanti masih ada jadwal mengajar di sana, jadi umm well, mungkin saya bisa menghubungimu bila ada apa-apa"

Sejenak, Yixing merasa kecewa karena ternyata nomernya hanya untuk keperluan kuliah. Ahh bukan, bukannya Yixing berharap yang aneh-aneh ya, jadi jangan salah paham!

"Oh iya boleh, pak. Nomer saya 08767xxxxxxxx"

Junmyeon menggerakan jempolnya di atas layar, "Oke sip" Ujarnya setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu… saya permisi masuk dulu pak. Sekali lagi, terima kasih"

"Ah iya—Yixing!"

Setelah Yixing menutup kembali pintu mobil dan hendak masuk ke dalam gerbang, langkahnya terhenti ketika Junmyeon kembali memanggilnya

"Iya, pak?"  
Junmyeon terlihat menghela napas. "Ka-kalau saya menghubungimu dengan alasan lain, apa boleh?"

"Alasan lain?"

"Untuk mengenalmu secara lebih dalam—ah lebih baik"

Yixing tersenyum lebar "Boleh pak"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Sesuai mood dan sesuai waktu xDDD

a/n: Sedikit ilmu, itu tentang bantuan hidup dasar untuk pasien gawat darurat sumbernya terpercaya kok, tenang saja xDD jadi mudah2an bisa sedikit memberikan informasi

dan chatingan tentang duda itu…. seriously, teman-teman kampus saya emang demen ngomongin duda berduit xDDD jadi inspirasinya dari sono. Bahkan emang hampir gitu sih hahahhahaha

udah ah

mohon direview fanfic gajenya yaaa xDD


End file.
